


Starting from Zero Got Nothing To Lose

by ABitchDoesNotADomMake



Series: Skye's iPod [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitchDoesNotADomMake/pseuds/ABitchDoesNotADomMake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driving Lola is better than undercover dancing.<br/>Fast Car - Tracy Chapman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting from Zero Got Nothing To Lose

     Skye pulled into the valet circle, Lola getting the kind of covetous looks she always did. Right up until she slid out from behind the wheel, her long legs and short skirt (in Lola red) drawing those same looks to her, instead. Coulson smirked as he got out of the car on the passenger side, his tux blending in with all the other men passing through the doors. All eyes were on Skye, and that was just the way they wanted it. This wasn’t an op, really, so much as establishing background. They needed to be seen together as a couple in public in order to have it accepted further down the line at more private functions. So, a gala fundraiser where the closest thing to a HYDRA agent was a friend of a friend was just the thing, really. The fact that he got to see her in that dress, and that there would be dancing, and a chance to hold her against him? How could he pass that up?

     Skye handed the key over to the valet as she rounded the car, sliding her arm through his smoothly, as though they did this every night. The valet glanced at the two of them, giving Skye a wink as he slid into the car. Coulson made a mental note to talk to the junior – very junior – agent later about that. Then he changed his mind. Skye put the kid in that spot, and she was really good at making the right choices in personnel, so he would let it go instead. He escorted her to the door, sliding his arm from hers to place his hand at the small of her back as they walked into the reception hall. The silky texture of her dress against his fingertips reminded him of Lola as much as the color, although he knew the texture of the dress was deceptive. Skye had learned too much from May to wear something she couldn’t fight in. The material was actually amazingly stretchy, and he knew she could move like lightning in it if she needed to. His tux at least had room to hide a weapon, unlike her dress. Coulson was pretty sure he had t-shirts that had more fabric than the wisp she was wearing.

     They checked in at the reception desk (Mr. and Mrs. Philip Rogers), and took glasses of champagne from a passing waiter as they took in the room. The security was a private company, and while they looked competent, they didn’t look threatening. There were easily a dozen exits from the expansive room, at least four of which led out to softly lit gardens on the south side of the building. The room was full, but not overcrowded, so it was easy enough to move around as they found their table. They unthinkingly chose seats at the table without their backs to a door, Coulson pulling out Skye’s chair solicitously, waiting until she was settled before taking his own seat. As they sipped their champagne and surveyed the room, two more couples arrived to join them. Coulson stood up as they approached, his hand extended in introduction.

     “Phil Rogers” he reached out his hand, shaking firmly with each of the men. He remained standing as the women sat down, much to Skye’s inner amusement. His old-fashioned manners were cute to her, if odd. They already knew, of course, the names of their tablemates, but this was the first meeting, and so first impressions. “My wife, Stevie” he continued. Skye was a good 15 years younger than the other two women at the table, although they were fit in that upper-class way so common in this crowd. Skye was pretty sure she was seeing about a million dollars in plastic surgery on them, as well. They chatted about nothing (which made Skye uncomfortable) until the first course was brought out. The conversation turned to the wines that were being served, and Skye couldn’t help but feel a little overwhelmed as she listened to Coulson take on a lecturing attitude, a certain level of snobbishness in his words and tone that was SO un-Coulson to her. Skye wasn’t all that fond of wine, although she did know that she preferred whites to reds (unlike everyone else at the table, apparently). She barely sipped at her glass as she nibbled on the endive salad (which was surprisingly good for something that looked like a single large leaf with some bright orange, citrusy sauce drizzled across it). She could see Coulson deeply enjoying the flavor of whatever the current wine was (she thinks it is something called a Riesling, but she isn’t sure), although he wasn’t really drinking any more than she was.

     “Darling,” Skye leaned towards Coulson just a bit, “If you want to drink more, please go ahead. I can drive home.” She smiled up at him as he set his glass down and placed his hand on hers on the table.

     “I still want to be able to dance with you later, love.” He replied, smiling down at her with just a hint of mischief in his eyes.

     Course after course of tiny servings paired with a different wine went on for well over two hours. Even with the three bites per plate pattern, Skye was stuffed well before the desert plates of cheese and chocolate and berries was brought out (with some sweet wine that made her teeth hurt). The level of intoxication in the room was pretty high for something that wasn’t a frat party. Skye was willing to bet that she was the only sober person in the room; even Coulson looked a little flushed and was talking with his hand, much faster than he would usually. As everyone sat back in their chairs, enjoying the last of the wine, the small orchestra in the corner began to play softly. People began to get up, couples wandering out to the gardens or mingling with people at other tables. Although there was a small dance floor, no one was on it. Skye looked over towards it, a little disappointed. Obviously, Coulson wouldn’t want to be the only ones dancing, and she was a little sad that she wasn’t going to get that opportunity tonight. She was surprised, then, when Coulson pushed back from the table and held out his hand to her.

     “If you will excuse us, it has been wonderful talking to you all, but I promised my wife a dance or two.” Skye stood up as he pulled out her chair, smiling back at the group.

     “Thank you for a wonderful evening!” Skye gushed, “I hope we see you again soon!” Coulson smiled as he escorted her to the small dance floor, wrapping his injured arm around her back, pulling her as close as the public setting allowed for, taking her hand in his. As they began to move to the music, Skye could tell there were a lot of eyes on them, so she made a little bit of a show of smiling up at him broadly, knowing that the most likely thoughts people were having were of him indulging his much younger wife. Which was pretty much exactly what they wanted people to be thinking.

     Skye leaned in closer to Coulson, whispering up to his ear. “Do you think we can go soon? Anyplace would be better than this, really. We have a nice fast car out in the lot.” She knew people were probably still watching, assuming she was whispering something suggestive to him. Coulson smiled back down at her, his eyes twinkling.

     “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, darling” he said, a little louder than necessary. He pulled his arm from around her back, still holding her hand tightly as he walked her towards the doors.

     The valet saw them coming and jogged off to get Lola. Skye leaned against his side, wrapping her arm around his waist as they waited. The car pulled up and the valet opened the doors for them, taking the tip Coulson handed him with a smile and a wink. As they drove off, Coulson reached up and undid his bowtie, grinning at Skye nearly peeling out of the driveway.

     “Not your scene, huh?” he asked as they pulled onto the highway, headed back towards the playground. He leaned back into Lola’s leather seat, getting comfortable. “You planning to drive the whole way back?”

     “I was thinking I might, yeah. More time with you is WAY more my scene.” She took one hand off the wheel and laid it gently on Coulson’s thigh. “I liked dancing with you, though.” Coulson sighed and relaxed more into the seat, the feel of her hand burning through his tuxedo as she slid it a little further towards his crotch.

     “More time with you might be my scene, too” he sighed, closing his eyes as Lola picked up speed in the night.

 

You got a fast car

I want a ticket to anywhere

Maybe we make a deal

Maybe together we can get somewhere

Any place is better

Starting from zero got nothing to lose

Maybe we'll make something

Me myself I got nothing to prove

You got a fast car

I got a plan to get us out of here

I been working at the convenience store

Managed to save just a little bit of money

Won't have to drive too far

Just 'cross the border and into the city

You and I can both get jobs

And finally see what it means to be living

See my old man's got a problem

He live with the bottle that's the way it is

He says his body's too old for working

His body's too young to look like his

My mama went off and left him

She wanted more from life than he could give

I said somebody's got to take care of him

So I quit school and that's what I did

You got a fast car

Is it fast enough so we can fly away?

We gotta make a decision

Leave tonight or live and die this way

So remember when we were driving driving in your car

Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk

City lights lay out before us

And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder

And I had a feeling that I belonged

I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone

You got a fast car

We go cruising, entertain ourselves

You still ain't got a job

And I work in a market as a checkout girl

I know things will get better

You'll find work and I'll get promoted

We'll move out of the shelter

Buy a bigger house and live in the suburbs

So remember when we were driving driving in your car

Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk

City lights lay out before us

And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder

And I had a feeling that I belonged

I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone

You got a fast car

I got a job that pays all our bills

You stay out drinking late at the bar

See more of your friends than you do of your kids

I'd always hoped for better

Thought maybe together you and me find it

I got no plans I ain't going nowhere

So take your fast car and keep on driving

So remember when we were driving driving in your car

Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk

City lights lay out before us

And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder

And I had a feeling that I belonged

I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone

You got a fast car Is it fast enough so you can fly away?

You gotta make a decision

Leave tonight or live and die this way


End file.
